Monochrome Eyes
by thisgirlscribes
Summary: Drabble Set/Abandoned: Sakura, timetravel, misplaced bloodline limits, with a dash of AU and restarted timelines.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own peanuts.

* * *

Giving up his examination of the boys for the moment, Kakashi turned his attention to the last member of the genin team he had been assigned. As expected, it was a kunoichi. _Hmm. Pink clothes, pink hair… I sense a trend. I wonder if that's her natural hair colour?_ It was at that moment she turned her head towards him, and Kakashi saw that she had her hitae-ate tied around her eyes. _Hmm… blind - or posing. She's still in the academy though, so she must have some kind of chakra sensing jutsu, which means she __definitely__ isn't as weak as she looks… This could be fun._

"Hmm. My first impressions of you are…" _Drag out the pause… 3, 2, 1,_

"…you're all idiots."

Kakashi smiled at the look of shock on their faces, his visible eye crinkling happily.

"Meet me on the roof."

_I love my job._

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

This is the plotbunny which will never be a story, because it's horribly Mary-Sue and Super!Sakura. Still, it's fun to muck about with the scenarios and stuff- getting rid of writer's block for one story can often be achieved by writng something different for anothe story.

These drabble-ettes will be of varying length, updates will be sporadic, and most of the time you'll be scrathcing your head and going 'huh?' as they have no sense of order and I won't be explaining what the heck is going on unless I get some **really** pissed off reviews. Which isn't likely, cause this story is going _nowhere_.

Well, anyway, have fun reading. Review if you want- and tell me if there's anything you'd like me to write. I might take up the challenge, might not. Depends how busy I am at the time.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own peanuts.

* * *

There was a sudden pause in their fight and then- 

The girl was on the floor, screaming and wailing in pain, clawing at the bandages over her eyes like a demented thing and- _oh god there was blood all over the place and_-

The screaming stopped. The pink-haired kunoichi was lying on the ground, panting raggedly, blood splattered around her from her pain filled thrashing. Lee stepped closer cautiously, putting a hand on her shoulder. She tensed up slightly, but forced herself to relax. One of her hands came up, fumbling in the air and it took Lee a few seconds to realise she was reaching for his hand. He put his hand in hers hurriedly, helping her upright onto shaky legs.

Sakura raised her head towards him, and he bit his lips. Her bandages were crooked, and he could see part of one blank white eye, staring off into the distance. Blood welled up in the socket as she blinked, running down her face like tears, mingling with the splatters of the stuff on her cheeks. She stood a little straighter, tugging on the tattered material to cover her blind eyes properly.

"Lee? Can you help me home please? I don't want to try using chakra just yet."

Lee was a little surprised at the calm, unwavering voice she spoke in, and the steady grip she had on his arm. They walked away from the training area in silence, Lee wanting to talk but unsure what to say. They were at Sakura's front door when she paused and showed her first uncertainty since the – incident.

"I, ah, my parents aren't home…I- could you…"

She trailed off uncertainly, and Lee nodded firmly before realising Sakura couldn't see him

"Yes, I will help you."

Sakura leant against the front door after he said this, looking suddenly pale and wan in the afternoon sunlight, the dried blood standing out even more against her fair skin.

"_Oh god thank you_," she said in a rush. "I need to get all of this blood off of me and it's sticky and gross, but I can't use chakra because I've got no idea what will happen. _Thankyou_."

As he helped his injured sparring partner up the stairs, Lee suddenly realised that this was the first time that someone had ever thanked him in such a heartfelt tone since he had found he was unable to use chakra. _And I haven't done anything yet…_

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Oh yeah, I forgot to mention; brownie points and maybe something nice go to the first person to figure out why this story is called 'Monochrome Eyes' 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own peanuts.

* * *

Two mismatched eyes stared back at him, one white and pale and very, _very_ Byakugan-like, the other… red and black, tomoe spinning wildly and blood leaking slowly from the tear duct. Lee bit his lip as Sakura spoke, the white eye looking at him even as the sharingan spun wildly.

"I know this is a shock, but I need your help. The sharingan- it requires chakra to work and something's got stuck in the pathways and it won't stop spinning."

Le swallowed several times before he could speak. "Wha-t," His voice cracked and he coughed, cursing himself mentally. "What do you need me to do?"

* * *

**Author's Notes:** ...I have nothing. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own peanuts.

* * *

"SAAAAAAAAKURAAAAAAAAA-san!"

The loud shout ended on an irritatingly chirpy note, causing Sakura to groan and roll over in bed, trying to hide under the pillows. After a few seconds, she gave up, sat up, and leant out of the window to see Rock Lee doing one handed push-ups as he waited for her. She shouted down a sleepy greeting and got a cheerful wave from Lee's free hand.

It took her about five minutes to wake up fully, at the end of which she was halfway down the stairs with hairbrush in hand. Her mother was flitting about the kitchen, busy cooking, but she had enough time to give Sakura 'good morning dear' and a slightly absent-minded hug.

Another five minutes after that, Sakura was out of the house with a stack of toast and her schoolbag in hand. Rock Lee was bouncing on the spot, nervous tension making him more energetic than he normally was. He waited for her to finish her breakfast, and was off like a shot, not even waiting to shout the customary challenge of 'race!'. Sakura ran beside him, noting absently that he was slower than yesterday.

Gai-sensei had probably bought new weights for him, as Lee was forbidden from buying them himself; a week in hospital with torn tendons had taught Gai to be a bit more circumspect when training his 'youthful' student.

The pair departed to their separate classroom, Lee having won the race (as usual). Ino ambushed Sakura halfway through the classroom door, practically dragging the choking girl to sit next to her, as-

"You're my best friend, forehead! We _need_ to spend time together."

Sakura didn't reply, choosing to glare at her so-called friend instead, rubbing at the friction burns on her neck. Then she realised that Ino had no way of telling whether she was glaring or not, as the bandages obscured her eyes. So she settled for tilting her head away from Ino, nose in the air and arms folded across her chest.

"Next time you want me to sit with you, try not to choke me, yeah?"

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Ah, the youthful flames... 


End file.
